YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?
by Stagelove123
Summary: Masamune wants Ritsu to do something for him. Will Ritsu do it? This is a very heated lemon and confession story on both parts. Warning: THIS IS A LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I'm working on First Love Can Be A Beautiful Yet Scary thing but I had these ideas in my head and I just have to write them! I'm not very much of a person who writes other stories while writing another but what the hell! I also wrote Chapter Four of F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T! So this is just a short story of Takano and Onodera that will include a very shocking lemon and a very touching confession on both parts, but let's gets into this story huh?**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the points they point out go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?**

 **Chapter one**

It's a warm Friday night and everyone at the office was allowed to leave early because it was such a beautiful day. Kisa-san was going to meet his boyfriend Yukina and as he said he was going to 'have a night full of romance and hot, kinky sex'. One word for what he said "WOW". I really didn't need to know that! Mino was going to spend time with his son. Even Hatori is going on a date with his boyfriend Yoshino. As for me, I'm stuck in my boss's apartment yet again. I have finally admitted to myself and even Yokozawa-san that I am in love with Takano-san. I just haven't found a way to tell him yet. I'm also very scared of telling him because what will happen if we decide to get back together and things end up the same way again? I don't think my heart could take that kind of break again. Takano-san and I are sitting on the couch and watching a Romance movie. It's kind of weird because the storyline is in some ways like ours. The main characters are even guys! They met in high school and fell in love with each other. They broke up because of a misunderstanding between them and an old girlfriend and the younger one of the two moved to England. The older one became a CEO of some made up store and the younger one becomes his sectary. They don't remember each other until the younger one finds out what his boss's last name used to be and the older one still not being able to move on from his young lover, is trying everything under the sun to get him back. This movie is just uncomfortable to me. Takano-san just HAD to pick this movie, didn't he? We are at the "airport chasing" scene now and the younger one finally confessing his love and begging the older one not to go.

" _I have been in love with you since we first met. I didn't say anything before because I thought that I was still in love with the high school vision of you, but I know for sure now. I was in love with the old you for many years until I met you again and now I'm in love with this new you. Please, I'm begging you not to go to England!"_

The older one is now grabbing the younger one is kissing him. The younger one is finally kissing him back the right way. The people in the airport are cheering them on.

" _I waited for 12 years for you to come back snail_ (His weird pet name for him) _and when you did, I just knew I had to have you again. I love you so much it hurts! I don't ever want to be without you again so I'm asking you this,"_ Oh shit, he just got down on one knee! Whoa, did not see that one coming one bit! " _Snail, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes, A thousand times yes!"_ He jumps into the others arms and he spins him around and cut to the end credits that no one cares about. That was actually a cute ending… Takano-san wouldn't do something like he did, would he? I don't even know what I would a say if he did! I look over at him to ask him and I'm shocked by the sight I see. **Takano-san is crying!** I repeat. **Takano-san is crying!**

"Takano-san, are you ok?" I get closer to him and take his face in my hands. Did he hit something or is he sick? I'm freaking out on the inside and I really don't know what to do right now.

"I'm ok Ritsu. That was just such a happy ending. I couldn't help but think about us throughout that movie." Takano-san looks up at me and I can see in his eyes that he is still waiting for my confession. He smiles then and asks me what I want for dinner.

"Anything is fine as long as it's not from the gas station." We laugh and that's when I realized I was still holding his face. I blush deep red and slowly take my hands away. Takano-san looks sad from the loss of my hands.

"Why did you pull away? I like when you touch me. It could be just a bush of our fingers or with your hand wrapped around my cock, giving me the most pleasure I have ever felt. Whatever it is, I can't get enough of it." I blush even redder and Takano-san laughs softly.

"You just had to say the dirty part, didn't you? I swear to God, you are such a pervert!" I look away from him and he gets up and starts to walk to the kitchen. He turns around and looks at me again with that dammed smirk of his.

"Do remember the scene in the movie when the switch places in bed?" Takano eyes start darkening with lust and I feel like I should run far, **FAR** away.

"Y-y-yes, why?" I look down at the floor. The floor is so much better to look at besides my boss/ex-lover face right now. I didn't notice that he walked up to me and got on his knees until he lifted my face up. I'm blushing like crazy right now and won't look him in the eyes.

"Ritsu, would you ever want to fuck me?"

 **DUH DUH DUH! What does Takano-san want? Lol, will Ritsu do want he wants or tell him no? You wanna find out click the next chapter button!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the points they give go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Two**

"HUH?!"

"Would you want to fuck me in my ass? Think about it, you could take control over my body and make it all yours. You could take my asshole virginity just like I took yours."

"…" What the fuck is wrong with this man? I like being the one that gets fucked. I will admit it. I love when Takano-san takes control and has he's way with me. It is a big turn on because he takes it whether I want it or not but in the end I always want it. I haven't had sex except with two girls the whole time I was away from him. I forgot how big he is and how it felt to have something shoved in you so deep you can't see or think. Even though, I feel really bad pain in the morning, it was soooo worth it.

"Ritsu, what if I told you I wanted you to do this to me, would you?"

"You are crazy! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why in the world would I want to fuck you? You know that it hurts don't you? Also, you were the one who took my first everything"

"It's a very dirty fantasy of mine. I want you to fuck me and control my body. Is that really a bad thing?"

"Takano-san, I couldn't do that."

"Why? Have you never fucked someone before?"

"Yes, I have but I couldn't do it to you!" Takano-san eyes darken with hate. I forgot he didn't know I have had sex with other people besides him.

"Was it with a man or women"?

"Women" Takano-san pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me. He kissed me hard on the mouth and bit my lip so I would open up. He shoved his tongue in my mouth causing me to moan. Takano-san pulled away from me and whispered in my ear. "You are MINE Ritsu!" I shook with pleasure and fear. "I love you Ritsu. I don't like it that other people have been with you. You are mine!"

"Takano-san you have had sex with other people too!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I did. I just wanted the pain to stop." Now I feel like shit!

"Takano-san…I'm sorry." Takano-san kissed me again. It is at this moment I felt that he was very, very hard. This weird fantasy of his really got him going.

"Ritsu, please take my virginity. I don't everyone else to do it but you." He grabbed my hand and places it on his dick under his jeans. I'm breathing very hard now and Takano is grinding into my hand while panting.

"Are you sure you really want this?" I ask with a shaking voice. I really don't know if I can do this.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, can we go to the bedroom? You are going to be in some pain so I need you to be comfortable at least a little bit."

 **Oh shit! Ritsu agreed! I know this is a short chapter but we are going to have some fun and longer chapter next! Lol I know this is very OOC for him and Takano but who gives a fuck?! It's a Fanfiction for a reason. Next chapter anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the points they give go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Three**

I can't believe I'm really doing this. We get up and go to the bed room. I was hoping when I said pain, he would have backed off but nope. He turns to me and is really panting now. I look into his eyes to try of get a clue of why he is like this. His eyes are full of need and want. Wow, he really wants this! Well here I go; I hope he won't regret this. I kiss him with passion and slide my tongue into his mouth. He groans and pulls me closer. While I'm winning our tongue war, I start to undo his shirt and push it on the floor. This time I'm just as turn on as him. I pull away from his lips and start to kiss from his lips to his neck. I lick the skin there as he moans. I didn't even know he knew how to moan! He never been like this before and it's turning me on more than ever. I suck on his neck and bite down while his jumps a little and groans in pleasure. I push him on the bed and get on my knees in front of him. I'm having fun now. I didn't know I could be like this. I want to make him cum at least once before I put my dick in him. Some part of me hopes he will back out before then and just fuck me. I undo his button on his jeans and slide the zip down with my mouth. He grasps and grabs the side of the bed tightly. Inside I'm giggling because he knows I've never done things like this and he is really turned on by this new side of me. I pull his dick out and slowly spit on it. While I'm rubbing it in, Takano-san is moaning and breathing harder than ever before. I haven't done this before but I want to do something I have never done in my life. I look up at Takano-san and smirk at the sight I have right now. Takano-san's eyes are close tight and his face very red. He is panting and biting his lip trying to control his moans. Oh no baby, I want to hear you. I lick the pre-cum off of his tip and his eyes open wide. He grasps and looks down at me. I slide my mouth down on his cock and look up at up him with the best innocence look I can have with my mouth full. His eyes began to roll and he grabs my head trying to push it down. I hum on his dick and he moans and throws his head back. I start to suck and bob my head up and down. Takano-san looks like he is in heaven. His legs and cock start to twitch. I know he is close and my own cock is begging to be touched.

"Ritsu oh my God! Ah-hng-ah...oh god, I'm going to cum Ritsu!" he pulls my hair. "Ritsu, I'm really going to cum. Please move your mouth. I don't want you to have to taste it." Takano-san is groaning and moaning and panting while trying to hold back his warm juice I want to taste so bad. I hum to let him know its ok. Takano-san screams in completely pleasure and cums inside my waiting mouth. I swallow it all and pull back from him. He falls on the bed and I climb up next to him. He is trying to catch his breath. I never knew Takano-san tasted so good. He tasted like salt taffy. It was sweet but salty at the same time and I loved it. I kiss his chest and let my fingers trace his muscles and abs. He is so sexy! No wonder everyone is after him. Too bad he loves me and only me. I laugh inside my head. Sorry, he is all MINE, you stupid bitches! I notice he is slowing getting hard again and is moaning softly. I look up at him and kiss him softly and slowly. He runs his hand threw my hair.

"Ritsu, I'm ready. I love you so much. Please make love to me." Takano-san tells me in a soft voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok, I really want this. Ritsu I love you. Please"

I roll over to his bed side table and get the lube. I put it on the bed and take off my clothes. I grab Takano-san hands pull him up and push his jeans down.

"Lay down however you want. Just make yourself comfortable." I tell him while putting lube on my hand and rubbing it in. He lies down and spreads his legs as far as they can go. I get in between them and start kissing him. Slowly and very carefully, I rub his opening and slide a finger in. He breaks the kiss and closes his eyes tight while grasping. His dick is now hard as rock again and rub my dick against it trying to calm him down a little.

"More please!" Takano-san grabs the sheets and starts to moan louder. I slide another finger in and then another while stretch his opening wider. He screams and a tear falls. Holy shit, I can't do this to him. I try to pull out but he grabs my hand and pushes it back so my fingers go back in.

"More Ritsu. Oh god, please more."

"Takano-san, please don't make me do this, it's hurting you. I don't like hurting you in anyway."

"It's ok Ritsu. Even if it does really hurt, it feels so good." I slide my fingers in and out while spending them wide. Takano-san is moaning louder than he was before and pushing his butt closer to fingers when I pull back. I finally pull them out and put more lube on my hand and rub it on my dick. I can't help it but jerk myself off a little. Takano-san is watching me do this and he grabs his own dick so he can jerk off.

"Takano-san, are you ready?" I ask while pulling my hand away even though I really don't want too. Takano-san drops his hand and looks up at me.

"Yes" I grab his leg and put it on my shoulder while his other leg wraps around me. I find his opening and very, very slowly start to push myself in until I'm all the way in. Oh fuck, he is fucking tight as shit. Takano-san throws his head back and his back aches. He screams and I see more tears falling. I almost pull out again but Takano-san voice stops me.

"Stay still for a minute please. I need to get use to this." I stay still until Takano-san starts panting again and pushes against me. I guess he wants me to move. I start move in and out slowly. Takano-san begs me to go fast, so I do. He wants me to go faster again and harder. The next thing I know I'm pounding into him. We are both moaning and groaning and panting and screaming. It feels so fucking good.

"AHHHH RITSU, FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG!"

I go faster and harder because that just gave me pride in my dick. I feel my balls start clenching and I know I'm close. I try to grab Takano-sans dick to help him get off faster but he pushed my hand away.

"No, I want to come with just you inside me" Takano-san moans out and so I kiss him hard. Two more thrust later, I pull away and moan loudly while cumming inside my boss. That sends Takano-san off and he screams also while cumming on both of us. I fall on top of him, trying to catch my breath. Takano-san looks happy and very tired. I pull out of him slowly and lay down next to him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Are you ok? Did it hurt too much? Are you in a lot of pain? Do you want some pains meds?" I ask with panic in my voice. He turns and looks at me. He smiles softly and chuckles while leaning over and giving me a quick kiss.

"I'm ok, Ritsu. That was amazing honestly. I didn't know it felt like that. Now I know why you like having sex with me so much." Takano-san teases and smirks. I roll my eyes and roll over to my side to look at him.

"I'm glad I could be of service." I giggle which is breaking my rules but right now I don't give a fuck. I love this man and he just let me do something to him that I never thought would happen in a million years.

"Ritsu, I love you so much. I hope you will fall in love with me again one day. I'll wait forever if I have too. You are worth waiting for. I hope you know that." Takano-san looks at me with hopefulness and love. This man really loves me, doesn't he? Why am I fighting this love anymore? If we do ever break up again, I don't care. This love is worth whatever happens in the future. Takan… No Masamune is worth fighting for. He shouldn't have anything but love. By some miracle I will never understand, his choice is me. He wants me and loves me. I still wonder why he chooses me and what he really loves about me. I have to ask him.

 **WOW! I know this is very out of character for both of them. I always wanted to know what it would be like if Ritsu was on top though. So, this is just my POV of what it would be like. Will they tell each other what they want to hear? Will Ritsu finally confess? Will Takano-san finally tell Ritsu what he is really feeling? Will they open up? Click the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the points they give go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Takano-san, can I ask you something that might be difficult to answer?"

"You can ask me anything Ritsu, you know that."

"Why did you choose me back then and even now? Why do you love me so much? What do you really love about me?"

"I didn't choose you Ritsu. In all honesty, you chose me. You took my heart that was cold and dead and made it beat again. My life was such a hell hole. I was even thinking about killing myself until you came along. I will admit at first I wanted to break you. I wanted to crush your hope and dreams. Do you remember that day I went off on you?"

"Yes, I hated that day."

"Even though I said those awful things to you and keep in mind I didn't mean them at all, you came back. Not only did you come back, you brought me an umbrella and you even said YOU were sorry! That's when I knew, I couldn't hurt you like that. No one has ever come back like you did. Believe it or not, Yokozawa didn't come back either for a few months one time. I remember the day I went off on him like that; HELL I went off even worse! Do you know why?" I shook my head. "He told me you were gone and never coming back. He said 'Oda' isn't coming back Masamune and he never will. He is a fucking dick for what he did and you need to let it go. He broke your heart and you keep letting him break your heart to this day. He is not coming back so move the fuck on. He is an asshole who doesn't deserve you! He is a dumb rich kid for crying out loud! ' I hit him so hard for that. I…" I cut him off.

"You hit him? Takano-san he is your best friend!" Even though I really don't like Yokozawa-san because I get jealous and he loves to make me the bad guy. Takano-san really shouldn't have hit him. He was trying to help him.

"Of course I hit him! Nobody and I mean NOBODY, talks shit on you!" Takano-san growls out. I roll my eyes. I'M NOT THAT SPECAL! "Anyways back to my story, I started yelling at him about how you would come back one day and how we will make up and fall in love again. I told him he was the dick for talking on shit on someone he never even met. I told him he was just pissed because I broke up with him so to speak because I loved you and not him. I don't know why he thought I really loved him like that and why he thought we were really a couple when I made it clear I just wanted sex from him and I only loved you. After college ended, I started was getting better; however, it was slowly. I forgave my so called father and mother. I also forgave you. I remember the night I did, I was outside having a smoke and looking at the stars and when I saw a shooting star I made a wish. The wish was for you to come back and love me again. I hoped and hoped and wish on every star I could that night. Then a year later, I got a newbie, unless employee named Onodera Ritsu. I will also admit I was in love with 'Oda' Ritsu for a while when I trying to get you back. As time passed us, I started to fall in love with who you are now. I loved that you stood up to me at work. I love your smart mouth and even though you threw gabs at me to hurt me, I really just wanted to laugh. I love how much of a hard worker you became. You are very different from whom you use to be but you are also the same. I do love Oda Ritsu, but I love Onodera so much more. It is true that I get asked out a lot by both men and women. I mean I am pretty sexy." I laugh out loud and Takano-san gives a "shut up or ill stop talking look". I stopped and closed my mouth doing a "zip and lock and throwing the key away" sign. Takano-san smiles and starts talking again. Thank god! "I know a lot of people want to date me and I also know that a lot of people just want to fuck me. I can't find it within myself to say yes to any of them though. It has to be you or no one. I will never date anyone but my Ritsu. I love you and only you, Ritsu. Every time someone comes on to me, I tell them that 'I'm sorry but no'. They all ask the same questions 'Is there someone else'. I say 'Yes, there is someone very special to me and no one can top this person.' They replay with 'How long have you been together' and I say the same thing I always say but change the years. 'We have been together for 11 years' is the last one I told someone. Even though we weren't really together, I feel like we were in soul. I did have sex a lot in college, but I couldn't forget you. I fuck so many people who even kind of look like you or acted like you. I was in love with you so much and I am even more in love with you now. When I had sex with those people, I had to think about you to get myself hard and off. I will always love you Ritsu. I have no choice in the matter anymore. You took my heart and now it only wants you." Takano-san placed his hand on my heart and his other hand on his heart. There is only one more thing I need to hear from him and my walls with break. He confessed to me what I need to know but there is one more thing. This one is the most important.

 **What is so important to ask? You know the drill guy! Click that button!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the points they give go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Five**

3.

2.

1.

Ask now Ritsu!

"What would happen if we did go back out, Takano-san? What if we broke up again? I don't think my heart could take it again." I take a deep breath and tell him why I'm scared to love again. "I'm scared to love again. I'm so scared. I don't want to hurt again. I waited for so long to confront you and beat the shit out of you." We both laugh a little and then I look in his eyes. They are warm and soft with love. "When I saw you again, I couldn't hurt you like that. I saw the pain in your eyes. Even though, you did try to hide it. Takano-san, I don't want either of us to hurt like that again. I don't want to hurt you like that and I don't want to be hurt either. What would happen?"

"I don't ever plan on letting you go again Ritsu. I meant it and I still do, I'm not letting you go anywhere ever again. Even if I have to tie you to the bed" Takano-san winked and I blushed deep red. "If we had a big fight again, I wouldn't let you walk away. I would chase after you until I caught you. I would tell you that I would never leave you alone to be in pain by yourself. If you tried to break up with me, I would kiss you and tell you not to leave me. I would get on my knees if I had to. I will never leave you Ritsu so please don't leave me." I smiled and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I was about to say something but he kept going. "I would tell you I love you until you give in and say it back then I would take you home for some make-up sex. Ritsu, I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I want us to die together in our bed holding each other. If one of us has to die before the other one, I hope to god it's you." What the hell? That's rude you jerk! Takano-san rolls his eyes. "Don't take that the wrong way! Put the face away. I want you to die before me because I don't want you to have live in world without me again. I would much rather for me to live without you. I will fight through the pain of losing you until I can see you again. I would die a thousand deaths having to watch you try to live without me. That's how much I love you Ritsu. I love your smile and your laugh. I love your beautiful green eyes and you silky brown hair. I love your soft skin and when it heats up with that cute blush, it takes everything in me not to kiss the living shit of you. I love how caring you are. I love how you blurt things out without thinking about it. I love your sex appeal. I love that you are so innocence. I love what we just did thirty minutes ago. Fuck that was hot as hell. I've never been more turn on in my life when you started to suck me off. I didn't even know you could do that. Who taught you how to do that? I'll kick his fucking ass!" Takano-san looks at me with nothing but anger and truthfulness. I know he isn't angry with me though. I giggle again and decide to tell the truth before he kills someone.

"I've never done that before. I wanted to try it with you though. I hope it was ok." I say shyly with my face red.

"You have never done that before?" I shake my head and his mouth opens. I giggle again. What the fuck? Am I the giggle monster now?

"Ritsu, that was more than okay! That was the best blow job I have ever gotten in my life!" Takano-san says with shock and honesty in his voice that makes me giggle again.

"I love that sound. I think your adorable giggle just became my favorite sound in the world." Takano-san leans over and kisses me. "I love you so much." I kiss him hard while wrapping my arms around him and it shocks the shit out of him for a second but he kissed me back. He pulls me closer to him. My walls are finally broken and I feel safe being in his arms. This is my favorite place in the world. I am safe. I am loved. I am where I belong. I am home with Masamune. I pull away and look him dead in the eyes.

"Masamune," His eyes widen and I smile. This is the first time I'm calling him by his real name. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Masamune. I'm so crazy and madly in love with you. Please don't ever let me go again. Please love me for the rest of your life. Please go with me!" I cry out with tears running down my face. I don't fucking care though. I want him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. "Masamune I love you!"

"Ritsu," Masamune looks at me in shock and I start kissing all over his face. He slowly smiles and tears fall out of his eyes. "I love you Ritsu. God, I love you so much. I don't know what to do with you anymore. Of course I will go out with you baka!" Masamune kisses me and it reminds me of our first kiss. We are both crying happily and smiling the biggest smiles that start to hurt. "I'll always love you Ritsu. I promise I'll never let you go anywhere ever again, not without me." Masamune rolls on top of me and I giggle yet again. Oh fuck it, let all the giggles come out.

"I really love that fucking sound." We kiss more and I feel something poking me.

"Masamune, you're poking me!" I fake a shocked face but I can't help but laugh after a second.

"You ready for round two, baby!"

"Hmmm, who is on top this time?"

"Your Masamune is on top this time." I smile bigger when he says 'My Masamune'. It has a very nice ring to it. "I need some time to heal after my first time." I laugh again and say I'm not that big. He snorts and says I'm just as big as he is. He looks down at our dicks rubbing against each other and truth be told, I am as big as he is. My Masamune is just a little thicker. I giggle again and he kisses me harder and grinds his dick into mine which earns him moans from my mouth. He pulls back looks into my eyes. "My Ritsu?"

"Yes, yours forever and always."

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I Love you, Masamune."

We kiss yet again and for the first time in my life I feel like I'm really being made love to. Masamune is being soft and sweet. I know we have a very bumpy road ahead of us. We will face some challenges because of work, my family and society. I don't care about any of it. As long as I have My Masamune then everything will be ok. Love like ours is very hard to find and when you do, it is very hard to forget. If I have any advice for anyone about love, when you find that person you know is your soul mate, don't let them go ever. I made that mistake and I regretted it for 11 years and now I am given a second chance. I, Onodera Ritsu, age of 26, sometimes called the "next CEO for Onodera Publishing" hear by state that I am in love with a man named Takano Masamune and I will never run away or let him go every again.

 **Well, Ritsu finally admits it and Masamune and he can have a happy life together now! I love these two so much! They are my favorite couple in ANY anime! Anyways…**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


End file.
